I Am With You
by SilverBlades
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sometimes two eyes meet at exactly the same moment. Draco Malfoy knows this, and he knows she knows it as well. He continues to watch her, and he does not regret it, only that he has never told her what he wanted her to know all along. DHr.


**A/N: Okay, so I was doing my Literature homework, which was concerning this poem, _Prison Report,_ by Phyllis Webb, when this plot occurred to me. It wouldn't go away, so I wrote it down. Now, it doesn't really have anything to do with the poem, but I used some of the lines in the poem. So, enjoy!**

**Kyaneos.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I _need_ to do my Lit homework? I'd be so filthy stinking rich that I could live on my piles of money and never have to worry about literature, because I'd be too busy earning money through Harry Potter. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. Neither do I own _Prison Report_, by Phyllis Webb. I'm just borrowing the lines from the poem. So don't sue.**

* * *

_As happens sometimes in moments settled and hover and remained. For much more than a moment. And sound stopped, and movement stopped. For much __much__ more than a moment. And then the moment was gone.

* * *

_

He watches her across the Great Hall. Sometimes he wonders why her friends haven't noticed, or haven't made any advances to beat the stuffing out of him yet. Sometimes he wonders why his companions haven't noticed his behaviour recently. But then, he thinks to himself, that his probably just don't care and hers are just idiots.

Sometimes two eyes meet at exactly the same moment. Draco Malfoy knows this, and he knows she knows it as well. At times, as he is watching her, she happens to look up and notices him watching her. Both freeze for a second, and the moment is awkward. And yet, he cannot stop watching her, cannot stop stealing glances when he believes she is not looking. Sometimes, she looks back, and they lock glances for that one moment. Then the moment ends, and both look away.

_Both eyes are wary. They disappear._

It is like a game, he muses to himself. Throwing furtive glances back and forth between the two of them has become an obsessive habit. His father would have an apoplectic fit if he ever told him he was watching her practically all the time. Her glances, as well, comes back, goes, comes back. This is a game of hide-and-seek, he decides, this is intelligence with a sense of humour. Chuckling unnoticeably, he joins the game yet again.

He sees the looks she gives him when she thinks he isn't looking. Looks of confusion, and that look she has on her face when she's thinking really hard about something. Him, to be exact. However, there is that one look that he has yet to name. Simply because he does not know what it means. This is a kiss, he decides, a caress. An emanation of solitude's tenderness. These small spurts of joy he feels lies in the shows of affection he allows himself to believe are true.

_This is music. This is love_

_playing in the middle of a dark night._

* * *

It is the end of the year. Possibly the end of him, Draco reflects. After all, a traitor has nowhere to run, nowhere to go. He defends her, following stealthily in the Invisibility Cloak, deflecting curses and watching her back. She does not know. He curses her friends for leaving her by herself, even though it is probably not fair to blame them. It is, in all aspects, a war. He swears silently when he sees a curse aimed for her; she does not realize it, and he knows he is at an impossible angle to deflect it. He makes a decision, right on the spot, and throws himself in the curse's path, shielding her, protecting her, _watching_ her. Just like he had been doing the entire year. He feels the curse connect with his body, he feels the life being drained out of him. But still, he keeps watching her. 

As he crumples to the ground, the cloak falls. He feels, rather than sees, her eyes widen in confusion, and finally realization. But it is too late. His eyes feel heavy and he closes them; he knows he is dying. Still he does not regret it, any of it, only that he has never told her what he wanted her to know all along.

-

-

-

-

_- I am with you._

* * *

_An eye, a nose, a cheek resting against a steel door_

_in the middle of a dark night._

_These are parts of bodies, parts of speech, _

_saying,_

_I am with you._

* * *

**So, was it okay? I kinda threw it together in fifteen minutes, so you'll have to pardon any grammar mistakes and such. I'd just like to know, did it make sense? Haha. Review!**


End file.
